Wind Turbine Generators (“WTGs”) and other types of tall towers and structures are often installed in cold climates and at remote locations that include rocky hilltops and ridges where space and electrical and communications infrastructure are extremely limited. Consequently, it can be advantageous to mount various sensors and electronics packages on the sides of these structures. Laufer Wind has developed an all-weather, radar-based Aircraft Detection System (“ADS”) technology that continuously monitors the airspace around large standing structures, such as wind turbine generators, communication towers, and electrical power line towers, and turns on obstruction warning lights when aircraft are detected in the proximity of these structures. Laufer Wind ADS radars, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,876,260, can be physically small and lightweight enough to be mounted on the sides of WTGs or other towers and can use local tower power and communications, which helps alleviate mounting-space and infrastructure issues. Large amounts of ice can form on surfaces of WTGs and other towers. Ice sheets that weigh more than 1000 lbs can break off of the surfaces of WTGs and fall more than 450 feet to the ground. These large falling ice sheets in turn can shear off and destroy equipment mounted to the sides of towers.